


Fellowship of Flame

by curiousquandry



Series: Kinktober: Arkham Rogues Edition [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Burning, Burns, F/M, Scars, Wax Play, candle play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousquandry/pseuds/curiousquandry
Summary: Firefly always believed was alone in his worship of fire. And then he met Rebecca.The second day of kinktober: Wax/Candle Play





	Fellowship of Flame

Group therapy had always been Garfield's least favorite part of the week. But it was a part of his parole and as much as he hated it he hated prison even more. But then Rebecca joined. Her scars stretched across her face like a roadmap of trauma. Burn scars, just like his. He had to admit he was fascinated but he ignored her, like he did the rest of the group. But she didn't ignore him.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Rebecca turned toward Garfield, holding out a pack of smokes and gesturing toward the door. He was startled, taken aback by her forwardness. How long had it been since a woman had even really looked at him?

Slowly he reached out, plucking a slender cigarette from the carton and followed her out into the dingy alley on the other side of the community center. It was a clear night, cold and bitter, typical for November. Garfield's heart yearned for warmth, that familiar glow that he loved so destructively.

The strike of a match hit his ears, and the smallest of flames caught his eye. He licked his lips as he stared at the ball of light, watching it light the tip of Rebecca's cigarette. She winked at him as she caught him staring, before reaching out to offer the match to him. He hesitated for only a second, before taking the match between his fingers. He rolled the wood to and fro, watching the flame dance, entranced by the light.

"You're going to run out of stick soon, I only had the one, better use it fast." Rebecca warned him, breaking his trance. He gave her a small side look before raising his own cigarette to be lit. He took a hard drag, letting the smoke fill his lungs. He did not snuff the light of the match, instead letting it burn to his fingertips, where he felt no pain as it touched his scarred skin.

Garfield could feel her eyes on him but she didn't say anything as he finally tossed the ashy stick into the alley. She had known pain like he had, he had once heard her say that 80% of her body was burned in an auto accident. Much like him, except his was accident of his own making. He forged this scarred body himself.

"I saw you on t.v. once." Rebecca said, speaking toward the other side of the alley instead of him. He turned his head fractionally in her direction. "You were on the news. I think it was about a fire department arson?" She continued. "I never thought I'd actually meet you."

Rebecca leaned against the wall and let her head loll toward him. She took a drag on her cigarette and stared at him.

"Yeah?" Garfield cut his gaze toward her, "Why? You a fan?" He let out a humorless laugh.

Rebecca smiled from beside him. "Something like that." She whispered, "Maybe not a fan...something else." Garfield pushed off the wall and stared at her. He had heard of Rogue groupies but had never had anything close to one before.

She smiled at his confused expression. "No, don't worry. It's not like that." She said, the smile melting from her face as she continued. "I mean to say that we've both been baptized by fire. It's hard to find someone who understands what it's like..." She whispered into the night. "To be kissed by the light and reborn."

Garfield stared at her hard. He looked at the scars painted halfway down her face, disappearing beneath her collar, the angry red color a match to his own. She was right. No one could understand unless they had emerged on the other side.

He stepped closer to Rebecca, tossing his cigarette to the side. She stared up at him as he dipped his finger beneath her collar to pull it down, revealing the trail of burn toward her chest. He was hard for the first time in years.

"No one understands." He whispered, feeling the weight of her hand against his chest. "Until they've been saved by the flame." Rebecca closed her eyes and tugged at his coat, pulling him down to kiss her. It was hungry, a demanding kiss of two people who understood something the world did not.

Rebecca pulled back and whispered a question that Garfield doesn't even remember answering. But soon he found himself in a cramped studio apartment, watching as she slipped out of her knit dress before the bed.

He was rapt as her skin was revealed to him. The mass of her body was covered in scars, just like his. But she was beautiful, touched by flame, a mosaic of reds and purples mixed in with her alabaster skin. Rebecca had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She stood unashamed, letting him revel in her nudity. A small smile pulled across her face before she walked to one side the bed, leaning down to pick up a box. She opened it and grabbed a long object from inside before offering it to Garfield.

He took it, realizing it was a long white candle. His eyes shot up to hers and he smiled for the first time in years. Rebecca winked at him before laying down upon her red satin sheets.

"There's matches in the box." She nodded toward the still open box on the bedside table. Garfield didn't waste time as he pulled a thin wooden match from inside, striking it and watching the flame dance to life. He pressed the wick into the fire, watching as it caught and began burn toward the wax below.

Garfield tossed the spent match to the side and moved onto the bed, straddling Rebecca's knees. He held the candle aloft and admired the way her stomach expanded and contracted with her excited breath. She stared up at him, eyes half lidded, waiting for him to begin.

He leaned forward, delicately tipping the candle so a drop of hot wax hit a small section of alabaster skin between her breasts. Rebecca threw her head back and moaned as the drop burned and then hardened against her.

Garfield groaned and used his free hand to palm at his cock before continuing. He dipped the candle toward her nipple, and slowly made a circle of heat above it. Rebecca dug her hands into the sheets as the warmth from the fire teased at her. He moved the candle just as another bead of wax threatened to fall, letting it drop this time on her stomach. Her back arched at the sensation and Garfield lost himself to the sight.

Soon her chest and stomach were dotted with dozens of white circles of wax, and Garfield was transfixed as her chest heaved with pleasure. He moved to free his cock from his pants, giving it a few strokes before pressing his thumb to her engorged clit. Garfield was about to bust at just the sight of her and decided to give her a little push in the same direction.

She was slick as he drew lazy circles over her clit, continuing to dip the candle over her skin. Her breathing stilled for a moment before she whispered something toward the ceiling, her eyes firmly shut.

"You're gonna have to be a little louder, baby." He ground out as he flicked thumb with increasing enthusiasm.

"Burn me, I want to feel it." She said, her eyes opening to give him a pleading look. His hand tightened over the candle before pressing it toward her skin, picking a small bit of unscarred skin to make his mark. He could feel Rebecca raise herself off the bed to watch as the flame danced toward her, finally making contact, turning the white of her skin an angry red.

She threw her head back, and moaned. Her body squirmed and Garfield could feel her clit dance under his thumb as she came. He grabbed his cock and stroked feeling his balls tighten as he came onto her still heaving stomach. His semen mixed with the wax, adding to the beautiful mosaic of her body.

Rebecca smiled up at him as she caught her breath before excusing herself to clean off. Garfield watched as she made her way to the bath before realizing he was still holding the candle. He stared at the little ball of flame and smiled, understanding that he was no longer alone in his worship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave me a comment, let me know how Kinktober is going for you.


End file.
